Ship the Cup to Boston
by psav2005
Summary: Cody and Zack had seen all kinds of Boston sports championships, except for one. That all changed on a Wednesday night in June


**Ship the Cup to Boston**

**A/N: Boston wins another sports championship, and you know what that means, I gotta write a story about it with reactions from the twins and Bailey. Hope everyone enjoys the piece and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Cody and Zack had seen all kinds of Boston sports championships, except for one. That all changed on a Wednesday night in June.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (I can't even take credit for the title of this story; I took it from a headline on )**

_Wednesday June 15, 2011_

_TD Garden – Boston, Massachusetts_

One of the most exciting events in sports, the Stanley Cup Finals.

Playing for the most historic and prestigious trophy in all of sports, Lord Stanley's Cup.

Coming to the ultimate end, a game seven to decide a champion.

As expected, the TD Garden in Boston was sold out and rocking in anticipation for game seven of the Stanley Cup Finals between the Boston Bruins and Vancouver Canucks. The music of The Dropkick Murphy's was playing through the PA system, and chants of "We want the Cup" and "Let's Go Bruins" started throughout the arena. The only thing missing from the arena right then was what everyone was there for, the actual hockey game; it was being played 3000 miles away in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

"Wow this is amazing, a sold out and rocking crowd just to watch a hockey game on the arena's jumbotron," Bailey Pickett said as she, her boyfriend Cody Martin, and his brother Zack Martin were there to watch the game on the jumbotron with the rest of the sold out crowd in the TD Garden.

"Not just any game either, the most important professional hockey game in Boston in twenty one years," Zack added, and this was true, the last time Boston had made it this far was 1990, and the last time the Bruins had raised the Cup was 1972, thirty nine years ago. The Stanley Cup was the one championship that had eluded Boston, as the cities other three major professional teams had each won at least one championship in the last seven years, while its top two college programs, Boston College and Boston University, had each won the NCAA Frozen Four hockey championship during the span as well.

"I know, I just can't believe the atmosphere of this place, it feels like game six all over again, and this time the game is being played on the other coast, in another country," Bailey said, as the three had been in the same building just two nights prior to watch game six in person.

"We in Boston love showing our excitement for sports, no matter where the game is being played at, Zack can attest to that from the other road games of this series, and we both can from the 2008 NBA Finals and 2007 World Series," Cody explained, as during those other two series the twins along with Esteban, Arwin, and Maddie went to watch the games at the Garden and Fenway Park respectively, and Zack did the same thing during this series while Cody and Bailey were away for the Mathlympics.

"Well I'm just glad you converted me to a Bruins fan," Bailey said with a smile before kissing Cody.

"It took a lot of hard work, but I got the job done," Cody responded proudly

"You must be thinking of the Pats and Sox sweetie, this was the easy one for you, I always loved hockey, but the closest we ever got to it on the farm was when the animals would slip on ice," Bailey said.

"All that matters is I got the job done, and now you are a fan of all the teams in the nation, plus you look awesome in that Bruin's jersey I got you" Cody said returning Bailey's kiss.

"This already, it was bad enough when you kissed after each goal during game six," Zack complained.

"And that will continue tonight," Cody responded as Zack could only groan.

"Just be happy we were away for game three, we shared a kiss after all eight goals," Bailey added, which again caused Zack to groan.

"If it wins the B's the cup will that make it better," Cody asked his brother.

"Of course it will, so I guess I can accept it, for the good of the B's," Zack responded.

"For the good of the B's," Cody and Bailey said at the same time before sharing another kiss, as Zack just tried to ignore this one.

The run for the Bruins was just what both Zack and Cody needed after their senior years ended on a sour note. The run was helping Zack at least take his mind off the whole Maya situation for a few hours during the games. Zack wanted to stay mad at Maya, but the more he thought about it he just couldn't. Was he still crushed that Maya broke up with him the way she did? Yes, but he still remembered that he was planning on doing the exact same thing to her, and he just couldn't stay mad at her because of that. Maya was different than any other girl he had met, and he was going to find a way to fight for her, even if it meant driving to New York and finding Maya's parents so that they could give him a way to get in contact with her.

Meanwhile for Cody the run was helping him get over being rejected by Yale. Having Bailey with him was also helping as well, and the Bruin's run was extending their time together. Bailey's parents were fine with her staying in Boston a little longer to be with her boyfriend after the Mathlympics, as they went to game six with Zack (thanks to London letting them use the Tipton suite) the day after they got back to Boston, and both were hoping she would be able to stay through the weekend thanks to a Boston victory and a celebration parade that would follow a win. Cody wasn't stopping there though; he was planning on being in New Haven with Bailey, as he was currently looking for both an apartment and job in the town so he could move there when Bailey moved into her dorm. He had convinced Carey into letting him follow through on his plan, and he was ready to surprise Bailey with it as soon as he found a job there.

"_And game seven is underway here in Vancouver."_

The crowd at the Garden erupted into cheers when they heard the Bruin's radio man say that over the arena sound system, and they wouldn't have to wait long to erupt again.

_14:37 into Period 1_

"_Marchand with the puck after the face off, circles around the end, centers the puck to Bergeron, he shots, and he scores! Patrice Bergeron strikes first in game seven and the Bruins lead 1-0."_

As expected the Garden once again exploded, the crowd going nuts that the Bruins scored first, especially since the team who scored first had won every game of the series. Cody and Bailey shared their kiss was Zack was going too nuts to notice or care anymore. That goal would prove to be the game winner, as the rest were insurance, getting the crowd into an even bigger frenzy.

_12:13 into Period 2_

"_Seidenberg with the puck in the Vancouver zone, over to Recchi, Recchi with the shot and its deflected by Luongo, Marchand picks up the rebound though, and he scores! Brad Merchand with his tenth of these playoffs and Boston leads 2-0."_

That second goal may have fired up the crowd more than any other that night, because of the way Bruin's goalie Tim Thomas was playing. From that point on the Garden broke into a Timmy Thomas chant every time he made a great save, with Cody, Zack, and Bailey gladly joining in each time.

_17:35 into Period 2_

"_Boston now with a possible shorthand opportunity, Campbell heading down ice, passes it off to Seidenberg, Seidenberg now finds Bergeron, Bergeron shots, and he scores! Second of the game for Patrice Bergeron, this time shorthanded, and Boston is in firm control of game seven, up 3-0 late in the second._

During the entire third period the twins and Bailey could feel the anticipation building in the arena for the game to end, especially after Thomas continued to make beautiful save after beautiful save. While the Bruins didn't need any more insurance goals to win the game, they did get the icing on the cake late in the final period.

_17:16 into Period 3_

"_Marchand gets the puck loose, heading towards the empty net, fires the shot and scores! Second of the game for Marchand, the Bruins didn't need the insurance but they'll sure take it, Boston leads 4-0, under three minutes away from the cup."_

After the other three goals the arena did eventually quiet down so everyone could continue to watch. That did not happen though after the fourth goal was scored, the Garden remained buzzing all the way until the final buzzer.

"_And the game is over, and for the first time since 1972, the Boston Bruins are Stanley Cup Champions, the thirty nine year drought is over thanks to a 4-0 win in game seven here in Vancouver."_

After the final horn sounded the Garden erupted louder than it had all night, Cody, Bailey, and Zack were lucky to even hear themselves think and they immediately headed to the concourse to buy some championship merchandise. This turned out to be a good choice as it was mildly quieter out there, they could at least hear themselves think and were able to talk to one another.

During their wait in line all three received numerous text messages. The twins received texts from Moseby, Esteban, Arwin, their dad, and Maddie, all of which either said just B's or Bruins in all caps with many exclamation points, along with a congratulations and stop winning everything text from Woody. Bailey received a congratulations text as well from her dad, while Addison sent her a text welcoming the three to the club of teams who had won Stanley Cups (since her Blackhawks won it the year before).

The three got back to their seats just in time to see Tim Thomas awarded the Conn Smythe Award for playoff MVP and to see the commissioner hand the Stanley Cup over to team captain Zdeno Chara, with the crowd cheering loudly each time the cup was handed over to a different player. Eventually the crowd started to disperse, and before leaving the arena the three made sure to get pictures of all of them wearing their championship gear, first all three, then just the twins, and lastly just Cody and Bailey.

"Hold on guys, I want to head back to the stand and get something for dad before we go," Zack said to the two once they were back on the concourse, as they followed Zack to the souvenir stand closest to where they were.

"So, enjoy yourself tonight," Cody asked his girlfriend.

"Cody this was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I can only imagine what the party in this town will be like tonight, I mean we had some fun on the farm after Kansas won their 2008 NCAA Basketball title, but this will probably blow that out of the water," Bailey responded.

"I'm sure it will be interesting, and we will get some glimpses of it on our way back to the Tipton," Cody said.

"So I gotta ask, 2004 and 2007 World Series Champions, 2004 Super Bowl Champions, 2008 NBA Finals Champions, and now 2011 Stanley Cup Champions, you got to experience them all here, which was the best experience," Bailey asked.

"This one for sure," Cody quickly responded.

"Why is that," Bailey questioned.

"Because I got to spend this one with you," Cody answered, getting that oh so famous giggle he loved out of Bailey. "That better not have been fake," Cody teased.

"No way," Bailey responded as the two shared a kiss.

"Alright you two the game is over, you can stop with that," Zack said to the couple as he returned with a souvenir for Kurt. Cody and Bailey could only laugh as they shared another kiss, and Zack could only roll his eyes.

"So which would you rather kiss, the Stanley Cup or me," Bailey asked Cody as they were walking towards their ride.

"Is it even a question, you by a mile," Cody answered, as Zack could only groan at his answer. Cody and Bailey couldn't help but to laugh again before sharing another kiss.

_The End_


End file.
